


Moondrop, Soulglow

by shinouta



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Symbolism, gosh i really went overboard with the symbolism, honestly I dont even know what this is, how does one tag effectively, i dont even know what this is, implied romantic relationship but it can be platonic if you really REALLY want, like half of it is literally in your face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinouta/pseuds/shinouta
Summary: This was mostly an experiment so hopefully it wasn't too badStarted off like thisBrain: Hey check out this aesthetic mental image induced by a song!Me: But what does it mean?Brain: Idk but you should write it downAnd here we are :)Thanks for reading! If you have interpretations (or just anything) feel free to share, I would love to read them
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto (implied)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Moondrop, Soulglow

_Dark._

In succession, lonely lined-up stars in the sky begin their descent one by one, like a sideways typewriter streaking a fading line of white across black paper and resetting before doing it again. The final one dips below the horizon of blurred treetops, and the dark blue moon glistens in the center of the sky overhead, weeping a single tear.

Naruto catches it in the palm of his right hand. The glowing drop of murky blue dims as it gently relaxes and melts into the solace of sultry skin now imbued with the same color.

Turning around, he walks across the capricious, yearning river surface and faces the tall waterfall, judge of ambitions and dreams, that overlooks the Valley of the End. Naruto leaps off over the edge, and undecided water spray surrounds him as he plummets through his guilt and regrets.

Although not easily, Naruto lands on his feet, atop the river below, facing the waterfall. As he approaches it, the crashing water chooses at last and allows him to cross through into the hidden cave of discarded aspirations. He ventures deep into the cave’s darkness with hopeful footsteps, until he reaches the form that lies in the gray pool of loss at the end.

Sasuke.

His body floats, almost void of life, in the shallow, hopeless water. A weak, flickering glow of blue, matching the color of the moondrop, emanates from his entire frame, a fragile thing that could at any time be drowned by the despondent gray. 

Naruto kneels beside Sasuke. The water clings miserably to the fabric of his pants, but the bright orange color is too buoyant to be overpowered.

“I love you, Sasuke,” Naruto says, frowning upon Sasuke’s closed eyes and debilitated soul. “I love you so much, so… so you need to pass. You gotta pass, okay?”

Naruto reaches down with his right hand, caressing Sasuke’s face, then trails it down until it rests over Sasuke’s heart. As he does this, the blue of the moondrop seeps out of Naruto’s skin and disappears into Sasuke’s. The glow brightens, stabilizes, and becomes dull once more, the flickering gone.

_(Almost-)_

But Sasuke doesn’t move.

Then his glow flickers once, then twice, then countless times.

…

Failure.

Naruto presses a sullen kiss to Sasuke’s forehead. “I’m not giving up,” he whispers. “You get another chance. I’ll give you another try. As many as it takes.” A bitter tear rolls down his face and falls, landing on Sasuke’s cheek and trickling down. Naruto sweeps it away with his thumb before it can join the disconsolate water.

_It’s still dark…_

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly an experiment so hopefully it wasn't too bad
> 
> Started off like this
> 
> Brain: Hey check out this aesthetic mental image induced by a song!  
> Me: But what does it mean?  
> Brain: Idk but you should write it down
> 
> And here we are :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you have interpretations (or just anything) feel free to share, I would love to read them


End file.
